teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freedy's - teoria
'''Five Nights at Freedy's '''jest to gra autorstwa Scott'a Cawtona. Z czasem wychodzenia kolejnych części powstawały co rusz nowe teorię. Dziś połączymy wszystkie części w jedną całość. Wszystko zaczyna się w FNAF 4 oraz FNAF: Sister Location, które dzieją się w tym samym czasie. Mamy tam przedstawioną historię trójkę dzieci (według teorii) Purple Guy'a, który był właścicielem pizzerii o sam tworzył animatrony. W FNAF 4 poznajemy młodszego syna Purple Guy'a, nazwijmy go jednak Mike (później wam wyjaśnię dlaczego) oraz Jeremy'ego - starszego syna (później wam też wyjaśnię czemu tak się nazywa). Mały traktuje animatroników jak swoich przyjaciół, jednak jego brat i jego kumple lubią robić sobie z niego żarty, zabierając maski animatronów, przy czym przebierając się za nie i go straszyć. W tym samym czasie rozwija się siostrzana pizzeria czyli pizzeria z piątej części gry. Tam poznajemy córkę Purple Guya, nazwijmy ją po prostu Rose. Dlaczego siostry? W FNAF 4 jest także damska sypialnia, zapewne nie należy ona do starszego syna czy do młodszego, więc zapewne do dziewczyny. Ale wracając do FNAF 4...zdarza się tam wypadek Jeremy oraz jego kumple w maskach wrzucają Mike'a do paszczy Fredbear'a, która zatrzaskuje się pod wpływem łez chłopca. Odgryza mu to również płat czołowy. Mały Mike zostaje w domu i przez brak płatu czołowego dręczą go halucynacje związane z animatronami. W FNAF 4 widzimy jednak inaczej animatrony niż w FNAF 1...zaraz wam powiem dlaczego. FNAF 1 to ostatnie dni życia Mike'a przed wypadkiem...przez strach wywołany przez swojego brata i jego kumpli, wyobraża sobie, że jest stróżem, który próbuje ochronić się przed animatronikami, które chcą mu zrobić krzywdę. Animatronami są Jeremy i jego kumple oraz... Phone Guy jako Fredbear aka Golden Freedy, ale to później wyjaśnie. A fabułę FNAF 4 można wyjaśnić w dwóch postaciach - w pierwszej czyli Jeremy, jego przyjaciele oraz Phone Guy odwiedzają w maskach Mike'a aby go zabawić, jednak nie wiedzą, że ten przez halucynacje się ich boi, a najbardziej Fredbear'a, który zrobił mu krzywdę, a drugi wariant to taki, że Purple Guy skonstruował animatrony w taki sposób aby te opiekowały się Mike'iem pod jego nieobecność. Zapewne teraz się spytacie o co chodzi z Phone Guy'em? To pracownik pizzerii, przyjaciel Purple Guy'a oraz opiekun jego synów (córka cały czas jest pod opieką fioletowego gościa). Uwielbiał on Jeremy'ego i często przymykał oko na jego wybryki, przez co Mike'owi wydawało się że Phone Guy go nie lubi, jednak ten niekiedy dawał mu dobre rady, bądź pocieszał gdy Jeremy przesadził. Wkrótce Mike umiera, a w ostatniej scenie animatrony go przepraszają, mówiąc że są jego przyjaciółmi, zaś Fredbear mówi, że go poskłada. Tak naprawdę jest to scena gdzie Jeremy i jego kumple przepraszają Mike'a, a "poskłada", ma to być aluzją do pogrzebu...jednak Mike przemienia się...w marionetkę. Druga część gry opowiada o tym, że już dorosły Jeremy podejmuję pracę w pizzerii swojego ojca jako stróż nocny, jednak atakują go animatrony, które są sterowane przez marionetkę i Ennarda. Marionetka steruje animatronami, ponieważ chce się zemścić na bracie za to co mu robił za życia, jednak nie chce go zabić tylko trochę postraszyć, podczas gdy Ennard chce go zabić kierując animatronami. Zastanawiacie się pewnie kim jest Ennard...pojawia się on w FNAF: Sister Location i w pewnym sensie jest on zamiennikiem wszelkich części dla animatronów. Według mnie i teorii był jednym z pierwszych animatronów Purple Guya, jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych animatronów potrafił sam myśleć, naśladować głosy (mówić) i...był zły, dlatego Phone Guy nie chciał go pokazywać dzieciom. Ale zanim przejdziemy dalej pora na Rose, fioletowy gościu zbudował na jej wzór oraz dla niej prezent - Baby. Wkrótce jednak dowiedział się o wypadku, przez co znienawidził swojego syna oraz jego kumpli. Dla Ennarda to była okazja...przekonał Purple Guy'a aby włożył większość części do innych animatronów aby ten mógł zemścić się na Jeremy'im oraz jego przyjaciołach. Fioletowy się zgodził, jednak bał się, że Ennard zrobi krzywdę jego córce dlatego trzymał ją z daleka od Baby czego ona nie rozumiała, a gdy jej ojciec nie patrzył podeszła do animatrona i ta ją wsadziła do środka. Purple Guy musi w tym czasie pomóc nowym stróżom w pilnowaniu animatronów (on wie, że są pod kontrolą Ennarda), jednak zastaje stróżów powieszonych, a animatrony próbują go zabić, pod wpływem Ennarda. PG domyśla się, że Ennard jest winny śmierci jego córki. Podczas gry da się zauważyć kolejne porównanie, że FNAF 4 i FNAF: Sister Location dzieją się w tym samym czasie. Podczas jednej nocy, wpisując odpowiedni kod pojawia się pokój dziecka z FNAFA 4. Ale idźmy dalej...Ennard całkowicie zaczął się wymykać spod kontroli, chciał zabić swojego stwórce. Ostatecznie udało mu się to, a w ostatniej scenie gdzie patrzymy się w lustro widzimy fioletowe oczy...te same co ma Ennard, co by oznaczało, że animatron go zabił jednak jak to mu się udało? W FNAF: Sister Location pojawia się dobre zakończenie, gdzie oglądamy serial, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic podchodzi do nas Ennard, to kolejny argument, że pizzerię są połączone z domem Purple Guya i jego dzieci. Następnie Ennard po zabiciu Purple Guya "zakłada" jego ciało i go udaję, nikt jednak nie skapnął się, że to nie Purple Guy...Ennard był znakomitym aktorem. Prawda wyszła na jaw gdy zabił dzieci Jeremy'ego i jego kumpli...przyłapał go Phone Guy, był w szoku widząc swojego długoletniego przyjaciela w takim stanie. Ten mu się przyznał, że nie jest Purple Guyem i zabił Phone Guy'a. Potem następują lata FNAF 3 gdzie Jeremy dalej pracuje...przez wydarzenia z dwójki dręczą go halucynacje, co Ennard chce wykorzystać. Ubiera on strój Springtrapa i próbuje zamordować Jeremy'ego. Jednak pod koniec wszystko się wyjaśnia...dusza Mike'a goni Ennarda jako Purple Guya, domyślając się, że nie jest jego ojcem. Ten ze strachu chowa się w Springtrapie jak zwykle, jednak z powodu deszczu mechanizm zatrzaskuje się na ciele Purple Guya, a deszcz powoduje zwarcie u Ennarda. Mike, reszta dzieci i Phone Guy w spokoju odchodzą. Zwarcie Ennarda spowodowało pożar w restauracji, o której później piszą. A co się stało z Jeremy'm? Najpewniej przeżycia z dawnych lat spowodowały, że nie radził sobie...strata brata przez niego, strata siostry, strata dziecka w tym ataki przez animatrony dopięły swego i popełnił samobójstwo. Na końcu zaznacze...jeśli chodzi o Baloon Boy'a...był jedną z ofiar animatronów opętanych przez Ennarda. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Five night's at Freddy's